


The Final Symphony

by XaosXaos



Category: Final Fantasy, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Faris is non-binary because yes, I haven't posted work on a site in ages god, Multi, Mutual Pining, Technically a Crossover, The usual sad times that come with Tales games, and mentions of death/blood cause you know Tales and FF games too, at least I'm gonna give it my best to make it like that, but more focused on the Tale's world, follows along Symphonia's story with the twist being there's three FF characters thrown into the mix, found family is always a good thing to have right??? Right, here goes nothing, mutual respect, that feeling when you make an og FF world just to make a crossover with your favorite characters, this story is gonna be a slow start and the relationships a slow burn, very self indulgent- I want my favorite characters to be happyTM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaosXaos/pseuds/XaosXaos
Summary: A world torn apart through war leads to an onslaught of tragedies.  A kingdom under siege desperately sends their children off to outer worlds in an attempt to keep them safe through the powers of the Espers.  But an unexpected turn of events causes something that never has happened before in the history of Gaia, and results in an unfortunate young trio finding themselves in an unfamiliar place unable to return to their home.  Seeking a way back to their original world causes them to be swept along a journey none of them ever expected to be a part of in the world of Sylvarant.
Relationships: Botta/Yuan Ka-Fai, Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving, Faris Scherwiz/Sheena Fujibayashi, Raine Sage/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Another World

“Oh great lord of the Sea! Fulfill your oath! Take my children with you to the outer realms! Take them away from this carnage and bloodshed! Please! Keep them safe, keep them alive!” Wept a burned and bloodied woman, clutching a fractured glowing sphere in a bleeding hand. The air was hot and the stench of fire and burning flesh was consuming her senses and destroying her focus. 

But she had to do this. 

Two children were laying before her. Both enclosed in the protective barrier she had cast mere moments ago. One unconscious and the other wide awake and screaming in fear at the top of their lungs. They were calling out for her, they were crying for her. She clenched her eyes shut wincing in pain at the simple movement.

She had to do this properly- their lives depended on it. 

“I'm sorry, my dear children... My dear Tycoon. I-I couldn't protect...any of you.” The woman desperately whispered a spell to the flickering sphere in her hands. 

This had to work. 

She sobbed as a blinding light enveloped the room, leaving the woman cold and alone. The sphere no longer in her stained grip and her youngest child's wails fading along with the light. Pain shot through her and she fell to her knees and her sight blurred. 

The pain grew. She collapsed on her side, a tear sliding down her cheek.

“Please...keep them...safe...” Screams echoed and the smell of fire grew stronger.

But the world around her began to fade.

...And then there was nothing but silence and darkness.

…....................................................................................................................................  
Rivan sputtered and coughed as he felt his body lurch back into reality, his ears rang and his head ached. But even in his disarray he could make sense of a child crying nearby. Ground? Yes, there was definitely ground underneath his palms, and dirt scratching at his face. He blinked away the blur in eyes and clutched his head as a painful throb shot through his skull. Rivan finally made sense of his surroundings. Trees, there were so many trees surrounding him– a forest? What happened to the ocean? The city? He groaned as a piercing cry made his head feel worse, but a cool sensation on his chest made the pain ease away. 

A cerulean sphere rested against his chest, held up by a silver chain and a memory surged forth. 'Ah yes, yes. My magicore– wait...Then that means...she actually did it.' Another piercing cry brought his attention back to the present. Back to where ever this was and his eyes rested on a tearful four year old girl hugging onto an older child. “Those two...Ah!” His legs buckled as he stood up far to fast. “Gah!” At the sight of him falling the green haired girl cried even louder. “Rydia! Rydia its okay.” Rivan raised his hand up and used the other to lean up, his voice softening. “It's me your mother's summon.” Rydia sniffled, but her tears continued. 

“...Fishy?” 

Rivan stood once more, this time a bit more balanced, and nodded. Walking slowly closer he knelt down to Rydia's height a bit away from her. “You're little Rydia and this is your sibling Faris. Do you remember me? I'm the guardian of your city, the one that always protected the ships, remember?” 

Another meek response. “Mmhmm.” 

“Is it okay if I get a bit closer?” One more mmhmm answered him. Faris lay before them still soundly asleep like nothing ever happened. 

“Fa-” Rydia hiccuped as Rivan sat down beside her and looked her sibling over. 

“Fa-Faris wo-won't wake up.” Rivan patted her head. 

“Hey, hey, they're alright. Faris just got caught up in a spell. I'll wake them up, okay? So don't worry, alright kiddo?” 

“O-okay.” A wave of his hand and a quick mummer of dispel, and the lavender haired youth started rousing from their sleep.

“Rydia?” Whispered Faris, wincing while their body finally started to wake back up. They groaned and covered their eyes with both of their hands. Grunting when Rydia threw herself on their stomach with a boogery and gleeful laugh. “Where?” Faris held onto Rydia as they sat up and looked around. “Where the hell are we? This isn't the kingdom of Tycoon. And where's mum?” 

“Your mother sent us to the outer realms. But for some reason it didn't work that accurately.” Faris jolted at Rivan's voice. 

“You're– ” 

“Just call me Rivan now.” 

“Rivan? Well, alright I guess– ugh.” They rubbed their temple. Faris was stressed from both frustration and the grogginess of being forced asleep. 

“Anyway, what the heck did you mean about different from usual? This is an outer realm right? And why did mum– why did she knock me out? Where is she?” The lavender haired youth held their now sleepy from crying sister while they stood up. Their brows furrowing as they took the time to finally notice Rivan's appearance. “And since when was the grandiose guardian a whelp barely older than me?” 

“Huh?” Rivan looked down at his hands and did a double take. He finally realized that his eye level was only a couple inches past the top of Faris's head. “My core...It must have cracked then. Damn, no wonder this happened.” 'Damn it–' Rivan cursed to himself, '– Back to the age I died as....' 

“Your summon sphere broke? That's why you look like a snot nosed bra-” 

“Faris you are literally eight, if anyone is a snot nosed brat here it's you. And in my original form here I'm six years older than you to be exact. And yes, this is what I looked like when I first became an Esper.” 

Faris scoffed. “Yeah, yeah, fine, just answer my previous questions too, whelp.” 

“Faris Scherwil Tycoon.” Faris flinched at the use of their full name. “For starters. I am still the very same guardian who helped your mother and father tend to you when you were a mewling tyke. So despite my change in form I would like the same respect I once had; understood? Also I'm taller than you.” They grimaced yet agreed with a solemn nod. “Secondly, my core cracked. That means the transfer to a pocket world was interrupted ...which makes the situation we are in quite the predicament needed to be dealt with. Obviously this isn't a pocket world. As I didn't create it; so the other option is that its an entirely different world all together.” 

Faris's eyes widened. “And-and what of mother, father and Leena?” 

Rivan's gaze downcast at the thought of the children's parents. “She knocked you out because she knew you would've fought to the death. As for your other sister, I felt the energy flowing through a fellow esper connected through your family. Leena was successfully sent to an outer realm connected to the Feymarch.” He couldn't bring himself to say that the only likely person to have sent their sister there could have been only been none other than their father. But Rivan sadly knew that Faris would figure out the implication. “And...You know what happens when someone uses a summon to create a dimension.” Faris clenched their teeth, eyes darkening at knowledge they already knew. They held their now sleeping sister closer. 

Their mother and father were dead … their other sister literally worlds apart from them.

… They were orphans now.

“They...they die.” 

“Aye.” 

“So we're stuck here.” 

“Aye.” 

“Would an Eidolon be able to find us?” 

“I don't know. This hasn't happened before to my knowledge.” 

“What do we do now?” 

Wind rustled the leaves of the trees surrounding them and caused them to shiver. Rivan's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

“Staying in this forest won't do us any good. And we don't know what kind of beasts or sapient creatures live in this world so we must remain cautious. Stay close to me and make sure Rydia doesn't wander.” Rivan gestured for them to follow as he began to walk towards what he assumed was south. “Finding any type of civilization is our first priority. Then gaining any information we can about this world comes next. Also take note of this, we can only use magic in emergencies like if we need to defend ourselves. Summoning your family's sword is an exception, and the scions I gifted both of you are last resorts. And before you ask, its because we don't know how this world works. I can feel the mana faintly in this world. But if those living here don't even know how to use magic it could make them fear us. Understood?” 

Following close behind, Faris sighed. They disliked all these rules that the guardian was giving them. They despised everything that was happening right now and what caused them to be in this situation in the first place.

“Aye.”

…....................................................................................................................................

A few aggravating encounters with giant insects and deceptively cute monster mushrooms made for quite the ruckus. The monsters made Rydia so peeved that she nearly caught the whole forest on fire with a lightning spell. The sight of flames made her nearly cry once more had it not been for Faris and Rivan's water magics that hastily extinguished the flames. 'I guess that was our first emergency,' Rivan had quipped tending to the small teary eyed magic-caster. A brief re-explanation later to the youngest while they walked, and the trio had finally made their way out of the forest and into a clearing. They had arrived at a cliff side. 

Rivan inhaled deeply. “You two smell that?” 

Following his lead the siblings took a deep breath and Rydia's eyes lit up with glee. She hopped up and down with renewed energy. “The sea! Its the sea!” Faris shook their head in exasperation at the young girl's antics, but forced a smile despite everything so far. 

“I guess even different worlds have to have their own sea, hmm? That's somewhat comforting...” They raised a hand to block the sun's glaring light. And that's when they spotted something that made them feel a wave a relief. “Hey, look down there, by the shoreline! Is that what I think it is?” Startled by her sibling's excited outburst, Rydia gripped tightly onto Rivan's sash. Whereas he did the same as Faris and raised a hand to shield his eyes and get a better look. 

“Aye! It would appear to be so, looks like a small village– a promising start, considering the chances.” Bending down and picking up Rydia, Rivan claps Faris's shoulder. “Good eyes Faris, lets get going and perhaps we can get there before nightfall.” Faris grinned at the praise, their mood slightly uplifted at the prospect of finally meeting other people.

“Are we gonna live there Riri?” 

“It depends Rydia.” 

“Hey, remember, no magic, kay sis? Even if you see a freaky bug.” 

“Kay.”

…....................................................................................................................................

Thankfully, they managed to arrive just before dusk started to settle in. “This place...its uh... it has a really small populace doesn't it?” Honestly, Faris never thought they'd ever see such a small fishing village before, having been used to the large bustling ports of Tule or Carwen. Compared to those places, this was a bit off-putting. Especially with the lack of numerous people to make it more lively and full of spirit. “Honestly now, there's only a few houses, Hells they look more like shacks! And look at the condition of their boats! Such poor quality of wood!” 

“Sssh Faris, don't be crass. We want to make a good first impression after all.” 

“But-” 

“Faris.” 

They groaned. “Fine, fine, I'll try to behave. But really Rivan, this place looks as if its straight out of a history book.” 

“Indeed, it is rather jarring when you've been so used to the technology back home.”

“Hello there!” The greeting jolted them out of their conversation. But Rydia, still in Rivan's arms, responded with her own loud and cheerful hello. An old woman had approached them at the entrance without them noticing. “We don't get many travelers that come here on foot instead of our boats. Let alone ones so young. What brings you to Izoold?” 

“My siblings and I were looking for some place safe to stay, would you happen to know of any such places?” Rivan stated quickly.

“And what of your parents?” 

“They're gone ma'am.” 

“Gone?” 

“They are no longer with us.” 

“I...I see.” The elderly lady grumbled under her breath, and Rivan barely caught what she said. “Must of been those damn Desians again, they've been taking so many this year. What is this world coming to...” 'Desians?' “Well, you youngsters could go to the Seagull Inn if you have any gald.” 

Faris tilted their head in confusion. “Gald?” They fished around in their left pant pocket and pulled out a small handful of gil. The golden coins glimmered in hand as the lady looked them over. “Would this suffice?” Asked Faris. 

“Why, I've never seen coins like this, but money is money I suppose. If anything tell the Innkeeper, Agatha, that Linda sent you. But I don't think she'll give you any trouble. Oh! I haven't even caught you three's names.” 

“My name's Rivan, this is Rydia and-” “Faris.” 

“Ohhoho, what fine names.” With that said, Linda gave Faris a gentle pat on their head. “You poor dears. If you have any problems just go to that house right over there. That's where my granddaughter, Lyla, and I live.” The two otherworlders nodded while the youngest just looked around in wonder, not paying much attention to the three talking. “Thank you ma'am, we'll keep that in mind.” Rivan gave her a slight bow- a slightly clumsy one thanks to Rydia in his hold still. The gesture made Linda raise a brow, but she payed no mind to it. “Also, if you need anyone to babysit that little young one there, I'd be happy to. Lyla would be happy to have a playmate near her age.” “A-aye, thanks again. We'll be off now.”

Linda waved them goodbye, and the three briskly made their way to the Inn. “That woman, gah, yeah she was nice– but I could've done without getting patted on the head by a stranger.” Faris whispered with a half hearted glare towards the ground. “Unfortunately, we may have to put up with it. Especially if we decide to stay here.” Rivan paused right in front of the inn and basically leered at the sign beside the stairs. 

“Huh? What's wrong Rivan?” The Esper scowled, but shrugged. “I was surprised that the people here somehow spoke a language with similar dialect to Yevons'. And that we managed to understand it. But this writing's structure- I don't comprehend it in the slightest.” “I guess we will just have to learn it eventually then huh, 'brother'.” Rivan laughed, “Aye, I guess so.” Rydia blinked up at Rivan. “Riri is our brother now?” Chuckling, he smiled down at her. “Aye Rydia, I'm you two's honorary brother from here on out.” Adjusting the giggling girl to hold her in one arm he pushed open the door to the Inn. 

“Ah, hello, looking to stay the night- Oh?” The lady, who Rivan assumed was Agatha, looked up from her book before placing it down on the table and rising up from her seat. Walking towards them and looking them over, she inquired with a slight tilt of her head. “Are you three waiting for your parents here?” The two eldest ignored that apparently common question. “You're Agatha right? Miss Linda said my siblings and I could ask to stay here for a bit?” Faris walked in front of Rivan and Rydia, hand holding out the gil they had shown off earlier. “Is this acceptable payment for a night or so?”

“Yes, this will do. Actually this will get you a few nights, five at best.” Faris let loose a sigh of relief. “I take it you three are here by yourselves?” “Yes.” Answered Rivan, “Our parents are no longer with us, so as eldest it's my responsibility to take care of these two. Oh, and besides staying here for a few days- could you by any chance, know who I could talk to about actually living here?” The Innkeeper balked at his sudden and blunt question. 

“Huh? Uh...well?” Agatha raised a hand to her chin in thought. “You could talk to the head of the town. Old man Samuel, but he and his family are out at sea right now. They should be returning sooner than later though.” 

“I see, thank you.” 

“Oh, by the way, if you three are really thinking of staying here and earning your keep. You should also speak to Garth; he's been needing some help with fishing for some time now.” 

“Is he here right now?” 

“He should be at the pier at this time of day.” 

“Thanks again. Faris take Rydia. I'm going to go see him.” Handing off the sleepy green haired girl to her sibling, Rivan headed out the door. “Don't bother paying for a bed for me, you know why.” With another bow, and yet another woman baffled by it, he left.

“What an odd boy, is he always so...what's the word...level headed?” Faris set their sister on the rather uncomfortable wooden planked bed. And Rydia gleefully tucked herself under the covers. 

“Aye, he's always been this way.” Answered Faris, sitting down beside their sister. They absentmindedly watched the girl try to fluff up the laughably small pillow. An awkward silence filled the small Inn while Faris kept their back towards the woman. “Ah, well then.” Agatha cleared her throat but Faris didn't bother to acknowledge her. “I'll uh, be going out for a bit to get some food from the market for you three. Umm, well make yourselves comfortable. And leave two coins on the table there for your first stay, I'll collect it later.” All Faris did was nod vaguely while the older woman exited. Both siblings sat in silence. The only sound coming from gulls and the calm noise of the ocean waves. That of which were honestly the only familiar comforts in this world they were now stuck in.

“Faris?” Rydia finally broke the silence, staring up at her suddenly very tired looking sibling. “Faris, when are we going back home?” Faris flinched, staring down at their little sister with hesitation. Wide curious eyes stared back up at them, and they felt their own eyes begin to water and their throat tighten. Blinking back the annoying tears, Faris forced a lackluster grin. 

They had to be strong. Even though the tears stung their eyes. Even though they wanted to just rush outside and find someplace to scream and sob and just let their storming emotions flow out. But they just couldn't – not yet. They couldn't let Rydia see them like that.

For Rydia's sake and their own...they had to be strong.

“Don't know, it depends all on our guardian's abilities. He'll get us back home...somehow.” “What about mum and dad? What about Lee?” “...They're...They're back home sis.” Rydia looked away from them, disappointed, and tucked her face into the pillow muttering a muffled “Kay.” Laying beside her, Faris clenched their eyes shut and took in a shuddering breath. Trying in vain to keep the thoughts of home out of their mind. 

Thoughts of fire and darkened skies.


	2. Settling In

It had been roughly a week since their arrival in Izoold. And since then the three had became acquainted with most of the villagers. Rydia had became fast friends with the only two children close to her age, Lyla and Max. Max being the son of Garth who was apparently the head fisherman of Izoold. Faris and Rivan had agreed on what they were going to do now that they were a bit more settled. If they were going to find out more about this world, then it would be best to slowly gain supplies and gear for their eventual travels. Which led to them eventually, accepting Linda's offer of babysitting Rydia. And speaking of Garth, it took Rivan a bit of persistent bickering. For three days straight he bartered with the old man until he had finally convinced him to hire him. An extra day to convince the stubborn man that yes, Faris was even better than himself when it came to working around on ships. And that they'd be an excellent addition to their tiny crew. 

What drove the idea to success was mainly Faris's own two cents and more than a few curses and jabs at the man. “What, just 'cause I'm young you're not gonna let me join up? I could throw you overboard and fend off beasts at the same time without even breaking a sweat! You blasted bastard!” “Hmph! I doubt a kid could do such a thing! But, I never said anything 'bout you being a youngster being a problem. If anything its 'cause you're a wee one, the waves could easily knock you overboard!” “Oh shove it, and to hell with that! I helped my own father in trips through the sea- thrice through storms when I was just two years younger from now! I can handle this damn fishing ship!” Rivan held back a snort, amused by Faris' elaborated recalling's of those calm fishing trips. 

“Fine, fine! The both of you can get to work next week- and we'll set off to catch a haul all together damn it.” The whole lengthy exchange was amusing to bystanders. And Rivan could only shrug at the exasperated look the head fisherman gave him.

Eventually, the crew that the trio was originally waiting for had finally returned. The ship that had the self-proclaimed mayor of Izoold, a man named Samuel. It had been two days after the arrangement with Garth, and the otherworlders were beginning to grow impatient. So when the chance arrived, Rivan was quick to retell Samuel their half-truth story. That their parents were taken from them. 

Taken by Desians; since everyone they met had kept assuming that was the case. He still had no real idea of what Desians actually were. He had pieced together from gossip, that they were a powerful group that raided human settlements frequently. And they took whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. 

Apparently they also snatched people away from their homes and took them to 'human ranches'. A title that honestly baffled him. The implication that the humans of this world were being treated as live stock disgusted him. 'No matter what world it was, malice still manages to exist within people.' He had glumly thought one day while dropping an eaves towards three loud women just outside the inn. 

After the tale, the “mayor” took pity on them and told them that they were free to stay at a recently abandoned house. It was just a brief walk by the shore, though “they'd have to fix it themselves”. They didn't realize the extent of how much they'd have to fix until they got there. 

“Its a damn run down shack, that's what this blasted place is.” Faris grumbled while they checked it out. Rydia had accidentally knocked down the door with a simple tap of her foot. There was only one room and two beds. Well, they were more like flat bug eaten mats and sheets. And there was only one equally damaged pillow that were haphazardly left on the floor. The only window was cracked, and the roof creaked loudly when ever the wind blew just a bit to harder than usual. 

“Well, its better than nothing. You two can always stay at the Seagull Inn for a bit while I try to fix it up.” Faris crossed their arms and snorted, Rydia copying them with a tiny grin. “Hah! A bit of grime isn't going to have me turning tail- we're going to help out too of course.” “Aye!”

During the night, Rivan lay awake in a corner where the window was placed. They had spent the whole day sprucing up the place and had purchased new sheets and blankets with their remaining gil. He listened to Rydia and Faris's soft snores and stared at the night sky. Having no need for sleep, and nothing else to do at the moment, Rivan found himself with a torrent of thoughts flooding his mind.

Thoughts of what to do to ensure his charges safety for the future of their time in this reality. 

They still needed to learn how to understand the written language should they begin traveling. That was difficult in its self when the people here were not teachers. He had asked Agatha, having remembered seeing her read. But was disappointed when she revealed that it was an accounting book, and that she didn't feel confident in teaching them how. He was however, very impressed by her math skills despite the level of education among the villagers.

His other thoughts we a bit darker. Thoughts of the Desians. Desians...what exactly was their purpose in this world? That raised an onslaught of worries and what ifs in his mind. From what the villagers gossiped about, they were magic users. What if Desians came to this small town and demanded to take Rydia and Faris? He wouldn't allow it no matter what, and if it came down to it he'd let loose his powers without a second thought. But the villagers ... they would surely have to deal with the consequences and they had no forces to defend themselves. 

He ran his hands through his messy teal hair and let a disgruntled sigh escape his lips. 'Perhaps...perhaps there's a place that they don't know about? Or … maybe … once we secure enough supplies and funds, we can scout out a secluded location where people like that can't find us.' Rubbing his forehead, Rivan grumbled quietly and rolled over on his side. 'Maybe the townspeople know something, somewhere … they did say something about towns that had those so called peace treaties with Desians. Once we're ready, I should ask about it...' Closing his eyes Rivan tried to focus on his breathing and tried in vain to remember how to fall asleep.  
…....................................................................................................................................

“Lets see if we can catch a damn good haul today you hear! If we managed to get one at all together damn it!” Garth cursed as the fishing boat sailed further and further away from Izoold. The day had finally come. The two older otherworlders got the chance to experience the work of fishing in this world, and they had departed from Izoold early in the morning. “Have the fish really been that scarce?” Rivan questioned while leaning down the wooden railing to gaze down into the waters. “What's it to you boy?” 

Faris scoffed. “It's something important to know, 'specially if we're going to be working with you.” “Hah! Right. Yeah, the fish have been scarce around these parts. Its the reason why our ships have been going farther and farther away from our usual routes. Just to get something decent! But that makes it more likely for damn monsters to attack us. And damn do they. One of the wretched sea beasts nearly sunk one of our ships just a month ago!” “Do you think any might bother us today?” Asked Faris, eyeing the rushing water alongside Rivan. “Hell if I know, but we sailed this way because the other sailors didn't see that much monster activity over 'ere.” The sails were drawn up once Garth deemed their area good enough. Rivan and Faris gathered up their respective nets. Garth following suit after throwing down the anchor. 

Throwing the nets into the sea, the three settled into a comfortable silence. Faris smiled for the first time in a while as they watched the nets sink. This job on the fishing boat reminded them of the better times. When they fished with their friends and parents back home. “Oh!” The memory made them get a sudden grand idea. “Rivan.” They whispered. “Do you think you could do that one thing you used to when we used to fish with father? You know, when you influenced fish to come near the boat?”

Pulling in his net, Rivan hummed. “I could actually. It takes no magic, and it would be a good test to see if my influence of the creatures of the sea works in this world.” “And the quicker we catch a good batch of hauls the quicker we can get back to Rydia. And of course get paid.” Faris whispered excitedly with a big smile. Both looked back at Garth, to make sure he didn't notice what Rivan was doing. Seeing that he was to preoccupied with dealing and cussing at the net, Rivan raised his hand above the rippling ocean. Palm facing downwards and his mismatched eyes glowing- the right a deep blue and the other a bright green. Faris threw their nets out to make sure that Garth heard the plop and ensure that he thought Rivan was doing the same.

A few moments passed and ocean water began to shimmer. Small shadowed shapes began to dart beneath the waves. 

“It worked!” Faris exclaimed in a still hushed voice. Quickly pulling in their empty nets, Faris and Rivan threw them over the shadowed water. They watched with glee as they landed on their marks. On the other side of the boat they heard Garth curse again as he pulled up his still empty net. Hefting up their own nets once more, the two grinned at each other when they felt the familiar weight of a full hefty catch. 

“Hey Old Man!” Faris shouted as they pulled up their catch. “What the hell kid, can't you see I'm...” He started and blanked once he turned around and spotted their nets full of flopping fish on the deck. “How- How the hell did you manage this!?” Pulling over his own net back on board he practically ran over to their side. Garth stared dumbfounded at the two's hauls. He rubbed the back of his neck, kneeling down to take a better gander at the fish. “Well damn...are you two good luck charms or something? I've never seen catches as good as these in years.” 

“Heh, see, its a good thing you brought us along.” Faris said with a smug grin. “Yeah, I guess it was... Huh, well this is enough for the town and then some. Toss them into those barrels over there. I'll throw the extra nets and we'll be sailing to Palmacosta to sell the excess. Its going to take a while so you two better get comfy in the hammocks below deck when we're done.” 

Faris and Rivan did as he asked, and hefting the nets back to their side, they joined Garth in waiting for the nets to fill. “Palmacosta? What's that place like?” Garth gave them an annoyed glower. 

“You two definitely must've not have been taught much about the outside by your parents.” 

Faris glared viciously at the old man because of that remark. “We were taught just fine!” 

Garth raised his hands in defense. “Alright, alright! Touchy subject eh. Anyways,” He paused to pull at the net laughing in disbelief at the sight of a catch just as good as the last. “Palmacosta is just the largest city here in Sylvarant. Its basically the capital, even has a Academy and warships of all things. And its a damn good place to trade with– when the Governor-General isn't planning to pick a worthless fight against the Desians that is.” 

“They rebel against them?” Rivan continued to question as he pulled up his own net. “Yeah, they have their own militia that they send off to battle against a nearby ranch. Honestly though. Its more like they send them to get senselessly slaughtered every few years or so.” Rivan decided right then and there that he would definitely wouldn't take Faris and Rydia to live at that place. Even though it sounded more appealing than the fishing village. And the fact that there was an academy there was extremely tempting. But the risk of the Desians shot down any plans to have an extensive stay. “Since we're heading there to sell the fish, could we take a moment to get some things there?” Asked Faris. “Hmph, don't see why not. Its gonna take some time to sell all this to the vendors, so go for it. Just make sure you're back before dusk when we get there.”

…....................................................................................................................................

They arrived in Palmacosta in the afternoon, barrels full of fish. The city itself was much bigger and lively than Izoold but still paled in comparison of the cities that Faris and Rivan had seen before their arrival in this world. If anything the place was more like a small town that was just barely fledgling into the classification of a city. “Are all the places in this world so...ridiculously small?” Faris whispered, setting down a barrel of fish while Garth chatted away with one of the market people.

“Faris!” Their guardian's voice made them turn around and notice the small bags in his hands. “Garth gave us our pay already, here's your share.” Taking their respective bag, they pulled at the string keeping it closed and took a peak inside. “So this is what gald is...It looks a bit like our gil did but it doesn't have any Eidolon's markings.” “Aye, and speaking of our gil. I'd rather we not use the last of it. I want Rydia to know about the history and type of money our world used just in case we're stuck here-” 

“We're not going to be stuck here!” Faris snapped, causing some bystanders to look their way but otherwise get back to their own business. “You're going to find a way to get us back, alright! Then Rydia could learn where she's supposed to! Back home!” 

Rivan was silent at their outburst. His voice couldn't find a way to explain that the possibility of him gaining the ability to traverse back to their world was slim to none. Especially with out the use of the mother crystal giving him energy. Or an experienced summoner to aid the process. “...Aye.” He somberly nodded. 

“Aye...Aye, we will find a way back,” The potential lie left him feeling uneasy as it left his lips, “but all the same I want you both to keep it. As a reminder of our goal and a keepsake for until then. Please.” Faris aggressively tied the second coin purse to their belt, a scowl still on their face. “...” “Faris?” Groaning in irritation and adjusting the green scarf around their neck, Faris took a deep breath and finally answered in a subdued tone. “I know we might not find a way back...I know that...And if we don't- then what will become of us here? There's not even a crystal in this world.” Rivan reached out to them with concern. “Crystal?...Faris? What's wrong? What's worrying your mind?” 

Faris took a step back from him and shrugged, “No...its-its nothing forget it! Lets just get what we need and go back to Garth.” Turning away from him, the lavender haired youth ran into the nearest shop, ignoring Rivan's call. 

Hand dropping back to his side, Rivan sighed. Having known the child since they were Rydia's age, he knew that they'd need time on their own to simmer down. And, from personal experience, he knew when someone usually said 'its nothing' meant that there was something that had to discussed sooner or later. They'd have to talk about it when they got back 'home'. 

He didn't worry much about leaving Faris alone in the shop. They were a strong magic-caster and their father taught them enough about swordplay in the past three years to the extent that they could hold their own in a fight. In fact the tyke could surprisingly easily smite someone without batting an eye. Hell, he even saw them do it once before against one of the knights of Tycoon. 

His own thoughts were still muddled at Faris's words, but he had a feeling he knew what they meant. 'No crystal in this world...' Tying his own sack of coins onto his sash he headed further into town to find the academy and hopefully a place the sold blank books. Or at least paper and writing supplies. And most importantly, a map. After some wandering, he had finally found himself by what was a surprisingly well maintained bookbinder's shop. There he was able to find two already bound blank books. He was also able to buy a small amount of parchment for most of his gald. Eventually he even found and bought a decent map of the world. It was complete, with monstrous sea beasts on the unexplored areas. 'Faris is right, this place is really out of a history book.' Placing everything he had got into a sturdy bag, one of two that he had purchased should they begin to travel, he made his way back to the town square. 

“Hmm?” Shouting had broken the normal bustle of the town, and it was coming directly from the plaza. Letting the curiosity get the better of him, Rivan headed to the source of the commotion. When he got to the plaza, he had really wish he hadn't, especially when he saw what was happening there.

“Get moving!” The crack of a whip pierced the air, and a cry of pain resounded throughout the area. “Go on move it!” The strangers whose faces were hidden under silver helmets cracked whips at people he had seen going about their days mere moments ago. The gear that these new people had- their weapons made those townspeople had look laughable. With their sturdier looking blades and what looked like modified metal crossbows. Something unsettled Rivan even more than their actions against the townspeople. 

It was the fact he could feel innate magic radiating from them.

Another anguished cry made him almost rush forward past the few people that were watching their friends and family members be taken away. But he stopped himself, hesitantly stepping back. 

What was he doing? 

He took another step back. 

He couldn't do anything for these people. 

Not without drawing unwanted attention. 

...Absolutely unnecessary attention.

Not without putting Faris and Rydia in peril. 

But... 

Rivan grimaced as he spotted even children and elderly among the captive humans being roughly corralled by these … Desians? They must have been the Desians that everyone had spoke about with utter disdain. What other magic-casters would've treated these humans as if they were cattle?

“Rivan.” A familiar voice from behind him and a tug on his sleeve tore his gaze away from the disturbing sight. Faris stood beside him, but their gaze was on the unnerving spectacle before them. “Should we do something?” Rivan shook his head and grabbed Faris's hand. Tugging them hurriedly away from the plaza and back to the pier. “We can't do anything.” He was being a hypocrite to his own beliefs. The yells began to grow quiet. “But-” “This has nothing to do with us.” 

“W-what!?” Faris yanked their hand out of Rivan's with a pure disbelief settling on their face. “But they're suffering! What happened to the Esper who never could turn away someone-” “Faris, this is different.” “How!? How are they any different from the people back home!?” He grabbed their wrist before they could turn back to the town square. “Because this isn't home. And your and Rydia's safety are my first priority.” “...! But...” Rivan shook his head. “If...if we tried to help them it would only bring more trouble for us and this place.” It pained him to admit it, but he would not risk Faris or Rydia's well-being no matter what the circumstances. Even if it meant turning an blind eye to others being tormented. 

“Besides, this city has a militia- I'm sure they'll deal with it.” He gritted his teeth, trying to convince himself more than Faris. “And they will deal with it I'm sure of that.” “But Garth said-” “They will deal with their own problems and we will deal with ours. Now lets go back to the ship.” “Why- why do you-” “Please Faris.” “...” Rivan's torn expression made them lose the fire in their eyes, and Faris slouched in defeat. “...Fine.” They shrugged the bag full of items that he had barely noticed they had more securely on their shoulder. “Lets go already then...” They headed back to the pier in somber silence.

Garth was waiting for them on the boat. He too, had a solemn appearance. “Judging from the two of yous looks, I guess you saw what happened in town hmm? My pals at the vendors told me that just recently the rebels fought back again. So Magnius, the damn boss of the eastern ranch, wasn't too happy about it.” He waved them over. “Come on get on board before any other ruckus happens. Come on now, we don't have all day.” “Aye.” Faris scowled as they looked back into town. 'One day,' they thought, 'One day I'll have the power to put a stop to such atrocities without Rivan's help.'

Standing beside Garth, Rivan half-heartedly helped him weigh anchor and let loose the sails. “Garth?” The old man didn't look at him, focusing more on tending to the ship, but still acknowledged him. “What is it?” “Who exactly are Desians? Why do they do those kind of things?”

Garth grumbled. Honestly, these kids were taught nothing of this world. How did their parents expect them to survive when they were so naïve to the world. “They're damn half-elves that's why. That's all the reason to it.” With that said Garth made way to the helm of the ship, ignoring Rivan's still questioning stare. 

… So there were elves in this world too? But... why in the world were half-elves so despised? Yes, from what he's seen the Desians do horrible things, but surely there were other half-elves who simply sought out normal lives? They were born of both humans and elves after all. … Perhaps something drastic had happened to cause ire between the races here. 'But then again, people have hated each other for simple stupid reasons...' Rivan thought bitterly. Even though the variation of his elven races in his world got along with their mixed descendants, he had to remind himself an important fact. 'Different world, different rules.' He snorted. 'Different world, similar stupid senseless cycles of destruction more like it.'

And so began their trip back to Izoold with Rivan drowning in his thoughts yet again. 

...The way back was full of silence, the rushing waves providing the sole source of noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diving into Rivan and Faris' worries and their reactions to seeing Desians was a fun (not for them at least) way to show how they react to things in this new world they find themselves in. Drama time for the both of them for this chapter. And wooo boy will they have more later on too.


	3. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivan and Faris express their fears of the unknown.

Rydia was full of joy at the sight of her siblings return. “Faris! Rivan! You're back! Hey, look, look! Lyla taught me how to count up to two...um...thirty in their writing!” She had pulled up a worn paper with numbers childishly drawn on it. There were also a few equations scribbled on it. “And she's really good with math, she was trying to teach me about multiplications and division! But I wasn't that great with dividing yet...” 

Faris laughed at their sister's enthusiastic welcome. At least the young girl was always able to boost up their spirits like always. “Well now, congrats Rydia. I'm glad you're learning.” Faris ruffled up Rydia's hair making her giggle. “Hey! Granny Linda just brushed it! Faaaris!” Shoving Faris's hand off her head, she eyed the bags her sibling and guardian carried. “What did you get?” “You'll see when we go back home.” “Then lets go!” 

Rivan chuckled, and the two obliged the girl pulling them along back to their somewhat improved house … well, at least the roof didn't leak and creak anymore.  
…....................................................................................................................................

“Faris got this for me?” “Of course.” Faris said smugly as Rydia admired the carved brush they got for her. “Keep good care of it alright?” “Yep!” 

“By the way, here's another gift for you Rydia.” Rivan handed her one of the books he had got back in Palmacosta along with a pen and inkwell. She looked completely confused. “What's this Riri?” “Take a peek inside.” 

Still confused, Rydia unclasped the book and flipped the pages. “Oh!” Her eye's sparkled. “Al Bhed!” 

Their guardian couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. “Aye, I spent the whole sail back working on it for you. It's a brief history of Gaia, or at least what I could recall of it. Along with the Eidolons, Espers, Scions, and the various kingdoms and races that inhabited the world. Keep in mind though, since its all from my memories so its not too accurate, and a bit rushed. But, its better than nothing.” Rydia flipped through some of the pages, her eyes growing brighter with wonder. 

“Wow! You even drew some of the Espers! Faris, Faris look, there's even a page for Misty and Syldra!” 

“Indeed there is.” 

“Later on I want to you to practice speaking Al Bhed with Faris and I.”

Rydia stared up from the book with the questioning gaze back on Rivan. “But...no one else speaks it here.” 

“Even if no one else speaks it, its still apart of us, apart of home. Plus, you'll need to know how to speak it more fluently when we're finally able to go back.” Answered Faris. 

“Aye. I've included the guides to pronouncing the words in the back of the book. There's also pages about Cocoon, Ivalice, and Spiran scripts, but focus on just Al Bhed for now. By the way Faris, I'm working on making the same book for you. I should be done with it by tomorrow if we're not interrupted by anything.” Faris shrugged, “Take your time.” 

“Also, make sure to keep these books away from prying eyes. I don't want to deal with curious people wanting to know why we have such out of place texts. Understood?” Faris and Rydia both nodded and at the same time said, “Aye.”

“By the way. Rydia didn't you want to go to Lyla's again?” Rydia hopped up from her spot on the floor, rushing to place her book on the makeshift shelf Rivan fixed, with Garth's help, for them. “Oh yeah! Lyla and Max promised they'd show me how to fish!” Hurriedly running out the door, Rydia paused briefly to wave at her siblings. “I'm gonna bring back dinner for sure!” Laughing Faris waved goodbye to their sister. “Aye! Good luck Rydia, hope that you catch a big one.” A big smile on her face, Rydia ran out the door and headed to town. 

The energy in the room calmed down due to Rydia's departure, and Rivan and Faris settled into a comfortable silence. 

…

Faris had laid down on the floor, and Rivan simply looked out the window from his usual spot on the ground beside it. Rivan wanted to bring a subject back to attention, one that would disrupt the comfort- but it had to be addressed.

“What did you mean by what you said back in Palmacosta?” Faris jolted from their respite and sat up. “Uh-” Rivan knew what they meant, he just wanted them to tell him theirself. “It's not good to bottle up worrying things.” 

He was one to talk.

Grunting, Faris shifted uncomfortably. Closing their eyes, they let out a deep breath. “You know what I meant by it.” 

“Yes, but I would like to hear your thoughts Faris.” Groaning, they ran a hand through their lavender hair, a habit they picked up from him no doubt. “If...if we die in this world...would we completely cease to exist?” 

Rivan grew tense at the thought. 

They continued. “Back at Gaia, those who die return to the mother crystal...if we die in this world- in Sylvarant- then what– what will become of us? Would we turn into fiends? Would we be forgotten by everyone back home!? Would we not – even in death – be reunited with the ones we lost because were in different world altogether!?” Tears stung their eyes and flowed down their cheeks, and Rivan felt similar emotions well up inside him. But he wouldn't let the tears fall, he had already cried far to much in his past to know that it doesn't do anything to help the situation. “Tell me Rivan. What will happen?”

Rivan was silent, eyes more focused on the ground instead of them, and Faris wasn't appeased by his lack of response. “Answer me!” 

“I can't. I-I don't know how this world works.” All the points they were making were apart of his constant worries.

He honestly didn't know what would happen. This world abided by different rules. And...He didn't want to imagine that happening. He couldn't live with himself if they died.

They slammed their hand on the ground. “You have to know something!” 

He didn't know what would happen. 

“Well!?”

He was just as lost as they were.

“What if we die here!?” 

He couldn't let them die– he wouldn't lose them!

“Answer!”

“I won't let either of you die!” Rivan had finally snapped and Faris startled. It was the first time he raised his voice to either of them. “I won't let you die; you two are not allowed to die! For as long as I exist I will ensure that you both will live!” He had failed to protect the parents and their home– and he would do anything. Anything to make sure he did not fail the children.

Rivan's body shook and he blinked back his own tears. He wasn't a crybaby Esper anymore, he could keep them safe now. 

And crying didn't do anything. 

Crying couldn't protect anything. 

His voice cracked. 

“I won't let either of you die...” He had sworn an oath after all, and he would not fail...not this time. “Rivan...” Faris stood up, tears still dripping off their face, and walked slowly to him. “I swear I won't let you die. I'll make sure that you and Rydia are safe.” Rivan repeated, arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to recompose his whorling emotions. He felt their arms wrap around him in an awkward hug. Without any hesitation he returned it.

“Hey fishbreath.” Rivan let a shaky breath out, a little laugh too, at the humorous nickname and met Faris's gaze. They mustered up a grin. “You can be a big fool sometimes, you know? And both of us bottle things up to much...” “Heh. Yeah...” The Esper felt embarrassed at his outburst. What kind of Guardian nearly starts sobbing at the thought of their charges dying? 

“...I'm sorry, Faris. I'm sorry for shouting...and...I'm sorry about everything that's happened.” The majority of the other Espers...they wouldn't of batted an eye at the idea even if they were sworn to protect them. 

Even now their voices echoed in his head. 

'Why do you always cry for them? That won't change a thing.' 

'Why in Gaia does your Eidolon cherish them so much? That only causes their Espers pain if they let them get too attached.' 

'Honestly you could literally cry a river Rivan, especially when ever one of them passes on.' 

'They die anyways, its just a matter of time. We're supposed to only guide them. And make sure they don't harm each other too much, so there's no use getting so worked up about them.' 

'You're the type of Esper that gets far to attached to mortal kind. That's what hurts you in the end, Rivan.' 

'Learn to accept your failures and the fact that nothing can be changed.' 

It always felt as if they had forgotten their origins... they had become so disconnected from what they used to be. He slightly tightened his grip around Faris and he felt some of his tears flow free. To deny his sadness was wrong, to deny his emotions was wrong. ...To deny the fact that he cared for these two children as if they were his own kin was foolish. Despite them not being of his blood or 'race', they were still family– even if their time was a fleeting moment in his life. That was all the more reason to cherish them. He wouldn't lose either of them– not even to the time of this world.

“'m sorry too.” Their muffled words brought him back to reality. Faris nudged him. “...And I'll help keep you alive too.” 

“...Huh?” 

“You need us as much as we need you.” Rivan closed his eyes and nodded. Yes...mortals and Espers were always linked together no matter how much the latter tried to deny it. 

“We'll keep each other alive. And we will stick together no matter what, aye?” 

For everything they had went through Faris was far too witty and strong for their age... a product of the trials they had to go through in their original world. It was a sad fact … But he was was proud of them for not faltering despite everything. 

“Aye.” 

All he knew was that he'd invest all of his power in keeping the both of them safe.


	4. Time Marches On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is relentless no matter what world you're in.

Their time at Izoold after their talk was relatively peaceful. Hours were spent teaching Rydia and Faris more about Gaia. Days passed by as Faris and Rivan went about helping with odd jobs around the village. Weeks spent out at sea in both calm and stormy waves alongside Garth to earn their keep. Intervals at Palmacosta, accumulating more blank books and other supplies while reluctantly ignoring the state of affairs there. Months of slowly becoming accustomed to this worlds comings and goings. Until finally Rivan came to a bitter realization that a year had quickly passed.

…....................................................................................................................................

The gulls called out like always, and the salty breeze from the ocean waves were calm. Everything was normal as it could be in this foreign world they were trapped in. 

But for some reason there was an unsettling sensation in Rivan's gut. He couldn't pinpoint what was bothering him. From where he stood alone on the pier, the sky was clear, the sun bright, and everyone in the small port village were going about their usual routines. Rydia and Faris were safe and sound. Rydia had decided to spend time with Leah again, and Faris preparing so they could set sail with Garth today. 

He shouldn't have had anything to worry about.

His forehead furrowed as he glared down at the waves clashing against the wooden pier. That damn nagging feeling just wouldn't go away. The Esper despised the odd persistent irritation immensely. It felt like the foreboding feeling he had the weeks before the Kingdom of Tycoon was attacked. And just like in their homeworld, everything was currently as peaceful as it could be.

“Hey, fishbreath!” Faris's voice caught his attention and he frowned at them. That was their favorite nickname for him ever since he said he was their honorary brother now. His lips curled up into a cheeky grin. “Hey yourself, Jellybrains. I'm guessing you're all ready for the fishing trip today?” “Yeah. So come on, we gotta go to Garth. He had some choice words for you- since you've been having your head in the clouds lately. Basically said for you to get your head outta your ass and get to work.” Faris smirked as Rivan's eyes widened at the crude words.

Despite himself, Rivan laughed. That old man had grown on them in the past year. “Hah! Aye that I have. Well then, best not keep that old coot waiting.” He clapped Faris's shoulder and paused; his cheer fading away as a frown replaced his grin. “How have you and Rydia been feeling today? Everything's been good?” 

Faris lifted an eyebrow. “Everything's been as fine as can be for us. Well as fine as someone could possibly be in a world they aren't supposed to be in. Separated from everything they've grown up with.” Rivan winced and Faris sighed. “But other than that, yeah everything has been alright. Now come on!” They punched his arm and he yelped. “Last one to Garth's ship is a rotten chocobo egg!” “Wha- Hey!” Faris bolted back to the shore and towards the fishing dock. Rivan stumbled a bit but soon jogged after them with a small smile. “You damn brat! That's playing dirty!” 

That unnerving feeling faded away a bit. 

…....................................................................................................................................

Once again, Rivan had used his abilities to result in another bountiful catch. And once again they had set sail to Palmacosta. Leaning against the wooden railing he watched the ocean waves while the gales helped them along to the large town. Faris was tired and opted to rest below deck and Garth was to busy commanding the ship. So having no one to talk to, Rivan found himself swept into his thoughts again. Lately he had been infusing a bit of his magic in the waters near by Izoold out of curiosity. And was surprised by the sudden improvement of the ecosystem off the coast during the months he amused himself by swimming. 

Much to the villager's worry. 'The monsters could get you!' Linda had shouted at him once, but he had told her there was no need to worry. There really wasn't anything to worry about with what he truly was. The ocean was his element no matter what the world. The fact that he could breath under water helped too.

His swimming routes had became vibrant with healthy coral and fish. They had become plump and plentiful, right by where he frequented the piers that he idled away his days at. Rivan also noticed that the area's he used his influence on stayed healthy in comparison to places they hadn't visited before. He nearly gave Garth a heart attack when he dove into the depths of where they fished for the very first time. Under the waves he was met with the similar sight at the docks. His influence apparently did leave residual mana in the area and wildlife swarmed to it. It was then that the Esper came to the realization that the creatures of this world appeared to be very dependent on the flux of mana for their quality of life. 

The world they were trapped in was an odd one, with how the amount of mana infused in an area greatly affected how life flourished. Back in Gaia, even though there was abundant amounts of mana because of crystals and magicite, life was hardly dependent on it. This world however... it was absurdly dependent. And with the state this world was in, it was in a dire situation- the mana felt thin and wavering as if it was being pulled somewhere else and never returning. Thus, the lack of it resulted in weakened life in both flora and fauna which in turn weakened the humans who lived off of them. 

Where in the world was it going? It couldn't just disappear, energy didn't work like that.  
Something had to be stealing it away. But what entity had the ability to spirit away energy like that? Were there beings like Espers or Eidolons here? If there were such entities, they weren't doing a great job at keeping this planet balanced. But he really doubted that any existed here – he would've noticed already if they did. 'But my magicore could've-'

“Oi! Rivan! Stop daydreaming and prepare to dock! And while you're at it go wake up Faris when yer done, we're just off the coast of Palmacosta!” Snapping out of his thoughts, Rivan was quick to listen to Garth's orders. Darting to and fro making sure everything on deck was in proper order. The Esper couldn't wait to get back to Palmacosta; he needed to restock on writing supplies.

The docks of Palmacosta were coming into sight. 

Rivan's stomach turned. 

That foreboding sensation came back with full force. 

There was smoke in the sky and a nauseating familiar scent assaulted his nose. 

“Ah, hell.” He heard Garth grunt from the helm of the boat. “Looks like we picked a damned awful time to pay a visit to Palmacosta.” 

“Should we turn back?” 

“Hah! No way! I've never let some damn Desian drama in this town bother me before, and its not gonna stop me from making a profit now!” Garth scratched at his beard. “'Sides...the townsfolk are gonna need something to eat from the looks of it.”

“What do you mean by that Garth?”

“You'll see when we get there.”

…....................................................................................................................................

Rivan understood what the rowdy old man meant when he laid his eyes on the sight before him. Fields of what once where wheat and the town's supplies of vegetables just at the edge of town … they were reduced to smoldering scorched earth. The mill was in shambles, and if anything it appeared that it would take weeks to completely repair it. And even when the townspeople did repair it, it wouldn't do much good when all the crops were nothing but ash. They were going to struggle through the winter this season, that's for sure.

“This is...” Rivan and Faris couldn't find the words to describe this unfortunate turn of events. No matter what the world– nothing was peaceful for long.

“Damn horrible, yeah I know. But honestly, those damn Desians could've done worse.” Garth let out a tired sigh, but reached out ruffled Rivan's hair since he was nearby. “We're gonna spend the week here, got that you two? Oi! Don't give me that look Faris! I'll have another ship send a message back to Izoold anyways to tell the rest of the other crews what happened. I'll make sure that someone tells Linda to give the news of you two staying here for a bit to Rydia.” Rivan shoved the captain's hand off his messed up hair with a grunt.

“Why are we staying here?” The otherworldly duo asked at the same time.

Garth huffed. “Izoold has good trade with Palmacosta. Whenever things get like this … well we try to lend a hand to get the people here back on their feet even if its just little things. We never get involved with their damn conflict, or when they get taken away, but this a problem we can help with. And the people 'ere are gonna need to restock their supplies if they hope to survive the up coming winter. It's why I want to let the others know, so they could send supplies to that fool of a General.”

Faris's eyes brightened up. Finally! They were going to do something to help for once! “So we're actually going to help them out?”

“Besides giving a few supplies of seeds for new crops, we're gonna help with some small problems here and there, aye. Like fixing that damn mill.” Garth clapped both of them on their backs. “Now come and help me get today's haul off the boat.” 

“Aye captain!” The two said in unison again. Just before they left to head back to the docks, Rivan took one more glance at the smoldering fields. Perhaps he could try something useful if he had the chance during their temporary stay here. Something that may help the people here if only a bit … it was better than nothing. 

It didn't help that the guilt of doing nothing before was cutting into his mind and the horrible feeling was slowly growing stronger. 'I couldn't do anything before because that would've harmed us in return.' The voice in his mind tried to reason. 

'If I had done something those Desians would've retaliated. They could've hurt or killed Faris if I had intervened ...The situation now is different.' 

Yes, yes this was different. 'This is a simple problem with a simple remedy.' Wasn't the other time something that had a simple solution too? He could've easily helped those people. 'I couldn't take the risk.' 

Faris and Rydia were far to important. '

A guardian that plays favorites.' He frowned. These people were not from his world he owed them nothing. 

'No.' 

He was the one who didn't belong in this world.

“Rivan! Pull your head outta yer ass and get yer over here! Help Faris with the barrels so we can sell them to the Seven Seas!” Garth's crude way of speaking pulled him out of his thoughts. The Esper hastily went to Faris and helped them pull down the fish filled barrels towards the port. 

He'd do something about the fields when he was sure no one was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna see a familiar face next chapter. (Edit: Actually moving it to the chapter after that one)


	5. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an Esper comes with its ups and downs.

The daylight turned to dusk and then finally made way for the moon to take place in the night sky. Garth had gotten them rooms at the Skipper's Haven. Having been given his own room, Rivan had no problem in sneaking out of the Inn without Faris or anyone else noticing when he made his way down the stairs.

Exiting the Skipper's Haven, Rivan's face was met with the chilly, fresh salty ocean air. … But the burnt smell from before still lingered. It tickled his nose and made his face scrunch up. He had no time to delay. Rivan glanced down both roads, and once he was sure all was quite; he ran down towards the path to the fields. In his haste he failed to notice a small shadowed figure when he rushed past the Academy.

…....................................................................................................................................

Panting, Rivan stared out at the expanse of burnt ground. Hesitantly, he looked at his hands and took a deep breath. Kneeling down on his knees, the Esper focused his mana into his hands. A light blue glow engulfed them and his mismatched eyes glowed like before. Pressing his palms to the ground, he dug his fingers into the dirt. Closing his eyes, he focused in spreading out his energy into the injured areas. 

… 

Rivan lifted his hands after a few minutes of channeling his energy into the ground, gasping from the exertion. Normally something like this wouldn't of had left him so winded. He had to be careful over the next couple of nights. Or he might find his physical form fading a way and his consciousness returning to his sphere should he overdue it. 

Tiredly, he leaned back and breathed in the minuscule amounts of mana filtering the air.

The lack of Gaia's crystals in this world made recharging his magic naturally go at a snails pace. 'Ah well. At least I'm finding this out now instead of in a dire situation...' With an exhausted sigh, Rivan stood back up, his legs a bit wobbly from kneeling for so long and the lack of magic flowing though his body. Turning to go head back to the Inn, he took one last glance at the darkened ground. It would take time for the earth to recover, but if he did this the next six nights while they stayed here... Perhaps his mana would help the next batch of crops planted there grow quickly. Quick enough to be harvested before winter's bitter cold engulfed the coast. It worked with the reefs, and that was when he was simply experimenting will small amounts of mana. So surely it would work here too.

The young guardian quietly headed back to the Inn. He would be careful, and continue to give the fields mana during the night. Yes. That sounded like a good plan to him.

…....................................................................................................................................

Another day passed spent doing odd tasks around Palmacosta and another night spent giving his energy to the land. On the third day Faris had begun to notice his fatigue while they and the townspeople were working on the mill's repairs. “Rivan? Have you been feeling alright?”

“Hmm?” He stopped hammering in a nail to a piece of the large wooden wheel.

Their voice grew quite as they leaned closer to whisper to him. “You look like you've spent a lot of energy somehow- but all you've been doing these past few days is simple things … Have you been using magic?” It was their only explanation for his sudden fatigue. And they knew enough about Espers to know that the only thing that made them tire was expending their mana.

“...Yeah.” There was no point in lying to them.

“Why? I thought you said we could only use magic during dire circumstances?” Faris wasn't angry, just confused.

“Yes, that rule still stands. But...” Rivan hammered the segment of the wheel into place. “This counts for being a emergency.” Faris blinked. Blinking once more in slow realization behind the meaning of his words.

“You're feeling guilty about before, aren't you?” He froze. “Well?”

Reluctantly he nodded. “Yeah.” Faris punched his arm, a big grin on their face. “Ow!”

“You big dummy, say something more than just 'Yeah'.” They turned their attention back to fixing the wooden panels into place, taking a moment to wave at another worker to collect their finished pieces. Once they were gone, Faris nudged Rivan again. “Thanks for trying to help still fishbreath.” They may have still wished he had helped that one time … but at least he was now. “Tell me if there's any success in your little project, kay?” 

He smiled and patted them on the back. “Aye, I'll tell you if it works.”

…....................................................................................................................................

Another night crept over town. Another hour spent sending his mana through the earth. The greenery was starting to revitalize, and the soil had begun to look healthier finally. Afterwards, he exhaustedly went to lay back down at the Inn despite being incapable of being able to sleep. At least the bed felt nice and gave him a comfortable place to restore his magic.

But despite the comfort, it didn't change the fact that every night he was alone with his thoughts. It was times like these that Rivan wished he could understand this world's writings. Or had made himself one of the books he had made for Faris and Rydia. That would've helped quite his thoughts. He'd rather busy himself with making another book about Gaia rather than be plagued by his own paranoid thoughts.

… 

That settled it, tomorrow, he was going to head to the book shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real this time, a familiar face will appear next chapter.


	6. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lack of sleep is never good.

Garth had allowed the teen to take a break from repairs to gallivant around town. The old captain also offered Faris a break, but the younger otherworlder stubbornly refused. “If I wanted a break I would've asked.” They quipped. Rivan smiled at the recent memory as he made his way past the plaza. He hoped Faris wouldn't ever change during their time in this world. It didn't take him much time to make his way to the bookbinder's shop, he had pretty much memorized the quickest route there from how often he frequented the place.

Pushing open the door, the bell chimed and made his arrival known to the older man managing the store. “Ah, Laurel- wait a moment … sorry. Hello, Rivan. Its nice to see you again. Back for more books?” 

Rivan smiled at the elderly man, paying no mind to his earlier slip up. “Likewise Douglas. And of course!” 

Douglas laughed. “Ah yes, I doubt you'd have an easy time finding people selling books like I do.”

Rivan nodded. “Yeah...people don't really focus on such things...” They had far too many other things to worry about. He couldn't blame them, but he really wished there was someone that could take the time to teach him more about this world. All he really knew about were the dangers, which was important … Yet, it would be even more helpful if he knew the history of this world and why things were the way they were. There was always the academy and its library. But he couldn't go to the academy with all that was going on. He didn't even know if he'd be allowed into the place actually- there had to be a requirement to go there. Rivan sighed.

“Something the matter?”

“No sir. Just tired.”

“Hmm … You've been working with the repairs with the other's haven't you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then wait here a moment.”

“Okay?”

Rivan wandered away from the counter, taking in the pleasant atmosphere and smell of aged ink and books. If he could read the writings of this world he would've loved to purchase all these pieces of literature. Standing by a shelf full of books he sighed again and ran a finger down a book's spine.

The bell chimed again.

Turning his attention to the entrance, his gaze was met by an icy blue leer. He was taken a bit aback by the silver haired girl's glare. She looked to be around his age, perhaps a year younger. Rivan fidgeted under her gaze and timidly looked away from her.

Why in the world was she glaring at him so fiercely? And what was taking Douglas so long?

Speak of the Diablos, the old man had finally reappeared from the back room with three hefty looking books in his arms, dropping the stack with a loud thud on the counter. “Rivan, here you are.” Rivan was quick to return to the bookkeeper's side, shying away from the other teen in the store. He didn't need to look back to know that she was still leering at him by the book shelves.

“What's with all this sir?”

Douglas laughed and patted Rivan's shoulder. “Lad, isn't it obvious? Its a gift for you and your siblings, they're newly bound, so their nice and sturdy. Figured I'd show some appreciation for one of my few best customers that don't come from the academy. And even fewer people who bother to talk to me for longer than just a few moments.” The white haired man pushed the books towards him. “Go on, take them.” 

Rivan beamed with glee at the old man. “Thank you!” He collected the books carefully, and tucked them safely in the bag he always had on him when he visited.

“Take care Rivan.”

“You take care too Douglas.” Rivan bowed slightly to the old man and headed to the exit of the shop. But not before stealing a second glance at the girl who was staring at him during his visit. 

Ah. She was still giving him a look. 

Hoping that she didn't notice his glance, Rivan's pace increased once he stepped out of the shop and he fled back to the Inn.

…....................................................................................................................................

The silver haired girl step forward, four books and bag in her hands, looking towards the entrance where boy with odd eyes awkwardly rushed away from. “Oh Raine, I didn't see you there! Have you been right there all this time? My eyesight and hearing must be failing me at my age...” She shook her head, giving the door one last glance before approaching the old man at the counter.

“I haven't been here for that long Mr. Douglas .” Raine placed the small bag she was holding on the wooden countertop. “You're wife wanted me to give you your share of the meal she bought today. You had forgotten to take it with you.” The old man smiled kindly at her. “Oh thank my you my dear child. Please tell Maple thank you as well. I would be absolutely lost without her.” “I will. Also I wanted to get this.” After he had moved the bag out of the way she placed the books she had picked out in its place.

“Hmm? The story of Mithos, a book of mathematics, the Recollection of Sylverant, and Desians Motives. You should consider joining the academy if you're set on reading these topics. But are you sure you want these, instead of something easier for you and your brother to read?” 

Raine resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his suggestion. Books about fairy tales and romance weren't useful in the slightest. “Genis enjoys hearing me read anything to him.” The old man smiled again and he looked up to the ceiling. Raine realized that he was about to go about his usual monologues. “Ah, its always wonderful to have someone to read with. Before I inherited this store, Maple and I had always read together. Did you know that she and I used to read to our sons...” The girl listened, partially amused by the old human and mostly because she had no choice but to wait for him to finish his speech if she wanted to purchase the books.

And because Douglas and Maple where the only ones in Palmacosta to have even bothered listening to the child's plea for help when she stumbled into town with her wailing infant brother two years ago. 

Maple had discovered them seeking shelter from the rain that day by the academy. The old woman was poor of hearing and sight because of her old age, and needed a cane to walk comfortably but apparently she was still a teacher for the Palmacosta Academy. 

She had ushered them into her home, going on about how a child let alone an infant shouldn't be left alone in the cold unforgiving weather. Maple paid their odd appearances no mind, and thankfully didn't ask her any prying questions. And when Douglas showed up, even though he did give them a suspicious look for a moment, he just sighed and asked his wife why two children were in their house. To which she simply replied that they needed help and that it would be nice to have children living in their house again. 

Raine figured that they only accepted them because they were lonely, and was simply relieved that they didn't pester her with questions. 

… If they had asked, if anyone asked, Raine remembered what her mother and father always told her to say and do if they ever got separated. 

She and her brother are elves. 

That her parents traveled constantly because of their professions; they're researchers. 

If they asked why she was separated from them, to simply say they were attacked by monsters or thieves, and they told her to run away to find a safe place. And most importantly- 

To never let their ears be seen.

So for the sake of herself and her brother, she had to behave with the two elderly humans … and she had to lie.

If they knew...

Others in the town constantly already gave them seething looks, and they always whispered to each other whenever she walked past and went about doing small odd jobs for the elderly couple. If they knew the truth, the scathing looks would worsen and the humans would likely become violent towards them. Despite being just children- they would be seen as what they were born as; Half-elves. As if they were Desians and not merely two children already struggling enough as is. That was one of the reasons why she never strayed to far from the small comfort that was the old bookstore. 

The other reason was that she didn't want to be apart from Genis for long periods of time. While Maple was the one who took pity on them, who treated them like normal people, she still didn't feel too comfortable leaving her now barely three year old brother with them. And while she was grateful for the old woman for caring for Genis, especially when he was in dire need of milk during their first year here; Maple was quick to make him a formula and made sure Raine learned how to make it as well. 

Leaving him with them at first didn't settle well with her, but Maple was kindly to them despite everything. She even gave Raine her key to the academy to look at the books there. But no matter how nice someone was she was still cautious. He was her only family in this foreign place after all. Her motivation to continue on despite everything. Thankfully, now that he was starting to eat soft solid foods, it made it slightly easier to provide for him.

“And that's why Maple got mad at me... Hmm. Oh, I'm sorry Raine. What was it you needed again?” Ever since last year, she noticed his recent memories had been slipping away slowly. “I wanted to buy these books.” “Ah, yes, yes, of course.” 

Speaking of forgetting... “Who was that boy? The one with blue and green eyes?” That was a rare condition for people to have, heterochromia, if she remembered correctly. Even more so for people to have green and blue eyes as its combination. He was an oddity in more ways than one, and with that odd appearance she would've remembered seeing him before.

Douglas looked confused. “Boy? ...What boy...Oh you mean Rivan!” The old man laughed as he took the gald she offered up. “He's been coming here whenever a certain Izoold ship comes to sell their catch. That boy has made it a habit to stop by to purchase newly bound books, he doesn't stay long, but he's a pleasant conversationalist- though that odd accent of his takes some getting used to.” 

He handed Raine the books. “Lately he and a few other people from Izoold have been helping with repairs. I think he and his sibling have been here for the last... four days I believe, at the Skipper's Haven” 'Four days...' She collected the books into her arms. “I see. Thank you Mr. Douglas.” She waved good bye to the elderly man, and he did the same and reminded her to thank Maple again for the food.

…....................................................................................................................................

Exiting the store, Raine simply had to walk past three houses from the store to reach the book seller's home. She was glad didn't have to go through the plaza or any other parts of town. Going to such crowded areas would asking for unnecessary interactions from both humans and Desians alike. And she especially wanted to avoid Desians, having no desire to be apart of their unorthodox group. Even if they were half-elves, they acted just like the humans did. Cruel, unwilling to listen, arrogant, and drunk with power.

It was ironic really. She figured other half-elves would've been delighted at the turn of tables and eager to join their ranks. But she was simply disappointed. They were no better than the people who despised them, and their actions just strengthened the hate towards half-elves who didn't hide their faces under silver helmets. 

...She didn't want to wind up like them, and by all means didn't want Genis to become like them. 

As long as they stayed inside the old couple's home whenever Desians came to Palmacosta, then they'd be fine for the time being. But Raine knew seeking refuge with them was fleeting. The elderly bookkeeper and teacher didn't have much time left in this world after all.

Pushing the door open to the quaint house, making sure she closed it once inside. Raine placed her newly bought books on small nearby table and rubbed her eyes. The last few nights she was unable to sleep well. With that odd occurrence of mana surging through the air the past three nights, it kept startling the two half-elves wide awake. She leaned against the table, tapping her finger once against the wooden surface as she thought. 'That one night by the academy...it couldn't just be coincidence could it?' 

Raine was interrupted from her musings by the sound of pattering footsteps rushing towards her.

“Raine!”

She let out a surprised yelp when a small figure collided and gripped onto her leg. Regaining her composure Raine let out a small quite laugh and patted her little brother's head, the small boy letting go and beaming up at her. She smiled and knelt down to his height. “Genis, I hope you behaved while I was out.” Genis nodded and grinned. 

“May read a book to me, but fell asleep.” 

“She fell asleep?” Raine sighed, Maple was falling asleep quicker and quicker these days, and so was the elder woman's husband. Picking up Genis, a slight pang of worry pestered her mind. Entering the other room with her brother in tow, Raine was relieved to hear the Maple's snores as she slept on a comfy cushioned chair. 

“Sis?” Genis's voice was quite.

“What is it?”

“Why were you scared?”

Raine winced. “I wasn't...I wasn't scared Genis. Just worried.” “Why?” “...”

“Raine?”

“We're going to have to leave Palmacosta soon, okay Genis?” Genis wriggled in her arms. 

“Why?”

“Because.” Raine left the older woman be and headed to the bedroom and sat with Genis on one of the four beds. Genis escaped her grasp and plopped down on the bed. Lying down as he waited for his sister to continue, staring up at her with curious eyes. “Because, when Maple and Douglas pass away the people here won't help us.” They'd probably blame their deaths on them too, one way or another. Even if they just passed on naturally, the townspeople would figure out a way to blame them- hushed rumors turning to harsh false truths. … It didn't help that most were already cautious of them after all. She also had a sinking feeling that they also didn't believe that they were actual elves. 

“I don't wanna go...”

“It can't be helped, eventually we'll have to leave.”

“May and Dou are nice.”

“...Yes, they are.”

Yes, those two were kind. But the others... for now the townspeople did and said nothing. Perhaps it was due to Maple being a respected teacher in town, or the fact that Douglas used to be an 'expert' fisherman in his prime as he's always told her. ...Perhaps they were simply letting the elderly couple amuse themselves with taking care of children again, and when they were finally gone they'd reveal their true colors and bare their fangs at them. 

Raine cringed at the thought. They had to leave before that happened. She couldn't risk the chance of injury, or worse, towards herself or especially Genis. The older half-elf idly stroked her brother's messy hair as she mused about how they were going to proceed when they eventually had to depart. She smiled softly when Genis yawned and rested his head on her lap...no matter what happened she had to keep herself and Genis safe. Especially Genis. “...Sis?”

“Hmm?”

“Are we gonna be able to go to bed? Will that weird stuff stop?”

“Weird- oh.” He was talking about the odd surges of mana. “That's mana you sense Genis, which is odd considering the way this place doesn't have much of it...”

“Mana. But why does it bug us?” 

“Because we have elven blood we're more sensitive to things like that.”

“Could you make it stop?”

She chuckled. “I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. If anything we're just going to have to get used to it.” 

“I don't like it though...” He mumbled. Raine patted his hair again. “I know Genis...I know.” The younger half-elf yawned again. She gathered him up in her arms again and lifted the covers. “You need your rest.” 

“But its not bedtime yet.” Genis whined, but she just shook her head as she set him back down and covered him with the blanket. “If we can't sleep well at night, it's okay to take naps. And like I said earlier, you need your rest. So rest.” 

“What about you?” 

“I'm fine. Besides, I still have things I need to do. So be a good boy and get some sleep.” Raine pressed a kiss on the top of his head in reassurance. “I'll be back soon, okay?” 

“M'kay.” Genis snuggled more into the covers and Raine exited the room. The surges of mana late at night... It reminded her to much of the day they arrived here. It couldn't be due to natural causes, could it? There simply wasn't enough mana here to do things like that – so the only other option would be that it was an outside force. But what or who could possibly have that much mana to spare? 

It certainly wasn't the Desians; they wouldn't bother wasting mana on anything besides themselves. And they didn't have such vast quantities that spiked like that even if they were in a group. Perhaps it was a monster just outside of town emitting its energy? But a creature like that would've been noticed by the townspeople already. 

Or could it possibly be... no that would be ridiculous. But what if... what if it was something like before? Like that one rainy night? 

Raine groaned in frustration. She had some investigating to do, and for that she needed to pay a visit to the academy and hope that they had some information about situations like this.

…....................................................................................................................................

Night fell over the town once more. Again, for the third night, Rivan dispersed his mana into the land. Another tired walk back to the inn, another day spent repairing. By the fourth night he noticed that the surrounding vegetation was finally looking back to normal. 

During the fifth night he could've sworn he felt someone watching him, but was sure no one was out at this time of night. When he made it back to his room; he had finally took time to finish his book. 

The next morning brought about a concerned Faris, “You look like you've been through hell, are you sure it's alright to keep on doing this?” They whispered, and Rivan simply grinned at them. 

“Aye, I'll be fine. There's no need to worry.” So he said, but he could feel his energy thrum out in protest from within himself, much like a headache- if a headache could be felt throughout the entire body– as he went about the day. He ignored his protesting body, and doubly so the lightly glowing sphere that hung around his neck. 'Only two more nights. I can do two more nights.' His hand gripped around the chained necklace. 'Two more nights...then I can focus on restoring my mana.'

The sixth night took over the sky, the cool sea air easing Rivan's tired body, even if it was just slightly. He made his way to the recovering fields and repeated the routine he forced himself into these past six days. On his way there, this time he completely failed to notice the shadow carefully trailing after him. 'Just one more night.' The Esper thought as he stood up on wobbly legs. “One more night and then I can rest.” He turned, and almost nearly fell over. He thought he heard something move close by as he struggled to keep his balance. Wincing, Rivan slowly and carefully head back to the inn, occasionally leaning on walls or sturdy objects to catch his breath. He finally felt the full blown exhaustion from expending so much mana in repetition. 

When he made it back to his room at the Skipper's Haven during the dead of the night, he collapsed on the bed.

And to his unknowing surprise, he had fallen asleep.

He slept – and after years of trying to refrain from doing so; he dreamed.

…....................................................................................................................................

'Rivan! Hey Rivan!' A voice both familiar and strange called out to him. 'Where have you been we've been waiting for you!' He couldn't focus and his eyes felt to tired and strained to make sense of the blurred figures before him. 'The head summoner wants to see you.' Shadowy hands gripped his wrists and pulled him forward.

These people... he knew who they were – but he couldn't remember their names.

'When you die, you'll be reborn as an Esper.' 'Isn't that amazing Rivan? You'll be able to protect us from anything, right?'

He couldn't remember their faces.

Even as his eyes focused, their bodies remained as shadowed and wisp like. Then they merged together – creating a towering figure that looked down at him. Their voices echoed, a mixture of voices of both those he remembered and those he had forgotten. 'No matter what...' The voices rasped.

Shadowed hands lifted his gaze up to look at a face that shifted and sloughed off darkness that dripped onto his face. 

It burned. 

Their grip tightened. 

His eye stung. 

'No matter what, they die. They will always die.'

The figure collapsed, falling apart and plopping loudly on the rippling ground, dispersing like mud. Thick bubbling dark liquid pooled at his feet sticking to his soles as if it was tar. Until finally it seeped into revealed reddened earth. 

...

His chest started to hurt and his ears began to ring. Rivan knelt to the floor, clenching his eyes shut and covering his ears. The insistent buzzing grew louder and louder.

Until there was nothing but silence.

…

When he opened his eyes again, a spear laid before him. His hands moved away from his ears and shook as they slowly moved towards the weapon. Just before they could grasp it, a sharp pain pierced through him, and-

He opened his eyes.


	7. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just don't go as you planned them.

The sunlight filtering through the window stirred him wider awake.

Rivan's body still felt tense, and his mind was less at ease than before he unfortunately fell asleep. Yes, his mana felt replenished; but mentally he still felt exhausted. Gritting his teeth, he rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He let out a long tired sigh and squinted his eyes open. “Well... now I remember why I hate sleeping so much.”

He stretched and sat up to move off the bed. From the looks of things outside the window it was already in the afternoon. Why didn't Faris wake him up? “This will be the final night.” Rivan mumbled. “I wonder how Rydia's doing,” He couldn't help but worry about the young girl. Having left the room, he checked Faris's room and when he realized they weren't there he headed down the stairs. They must've already started working with the other townsfolk. “Hope she's doing alright with Linda and Lyla.” The innkeeper greeted him and he did the same, leaving the Skipper's Haven to seek out Faris and Garth.

When he found them they were just finishing up installing the wheel to the mill with a group of people. “Garth! Faris!” Rivan waved and jogged to them. “Finally woke up eh?” Garth was the first to greet him stepping down from a ladder, Faris having been the one holding it steady, followed close behind the old man. 

“Took you long enough fish breath. Thought you were never gonna get back up.” Rivan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Speaking of that, what got you so damn exhausted?” Asked Garth with a curious quirk of the brow. “No matter how much Faris and I tried to wake you up, you wouldn't budge at all. Just kept sleeping away.” 

Ah, of course Garth had to ask, and unfortunately, he'd have to lie. Rivan shrugged.

“I don't know, to be honest. I just felt really exhausted all of a sudden.” Faris gave him a knowing look. 

Garth simply nodded. “Ah well, its to be expected I suppose. You and Faris are still children after all. But!” The old fisherman ruffled Rivan's hair. “Now that your up, its your turn to help! Faris go take a break, you've been working since we both got up so ya need it.” 

“Aye aye!”

Just before they left they elbowed their guardian, and gave him a big bratty grin. “See you later ya Morone!” 

“Faris!” The lavender haired youth laughed as they darted away into town. Rivan turned his attention back the fisherman when he heard Garth's loud laugh. 

“The two of ya sure are damn entertaining ya know?” 

Rivan snorted, but his lips curled up to a meager smile. He'd rather Faris be making little jokes instead of worrying constantly. He did that enough for all three of them after all. Waving off Garth's comment, Rivan turned to look up at the mill. Looked like it was almost completely repaired. Which wasn't really surprising considering the groups of fishermen that pitched in to help as well. With all things considered, the people of Palmacosta were certainly rebellious in more ways than one. They persisted against the Desians and negative situations, given the fact it was merely a week since everything was pretty much burnt to the ground in this area. “Yeah, yeah. Now tell me what I can help with already.”

“Heh, alright, alright. Come on follow me.”

Garth simply had Rivan continue where Faris left off, and the two continued to work on the finishing touches on the repairs, and when evening approached he dismissed the young Esper. Telling him to go get some rest for their trip back to Izoold tomorrow. Not that he was going to get much rest with what he had planned to do tonight.

…....................................................................................................................................

Rivan couldn't help but feel relief as he walked quietly down the stairs. This would be the final night he'd do this tiresome routine, and then they'd be sailing back to Izoold and reunite with Rydia. For the final three days he had been growing worried about her absence, even though she was 'safe' with Linda he couldn't help but worry. With this world's problems it was reasonable to be a bit cautious.

Perhaps he should've exercised more caution when he made his way back to the fields instead of being lost in his thoughts. As he failed to notice a figure follow him though the shadows.

…....................................................................................................................................

He sighed as he leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs. His body still ached, but having slept it wasn't as bad as before. “That should help this place. For a while, hopefully anyways.” Rivan mumbled to himself as he stood up, for once not stumbling after distributing his mana into the land. “Time to go then.” Turning around to make his way back, his eyes widened at an unexpected sight.

Someone was staring, glaring really, right at him from the shadow of a dead tree. Rivan could see the glimmer of silver hair when the figure stepped towards him. He stepped back.

It was that girl from before! The one from the bookstore! But why was she here of all places!? 

He didn't know how long she was there– had she seen what he did? 

She was getting closer with a hand raised and saying words he didn't hear from how panicked he felt. 

This was the last day, how could he have let himself be seen?! He was being so careful! Everyone else didn't know what he was doing, so how did she-? “You– ” Her voice snapped him out of his rushing thoughts. “You can use magic.” 

She had seen. 

“Are you the one– ” Rivan didn't let her finish as he bolted past her. 

His sudden decision to run briefly startled her, but Raine recovered her composure and she lunged after him, just barely missing his sash. “Wait! Don't run away!” He certainly would run away! He didn't know what she wanted with him, and even if she didn't have any ill intentions he couldn't risk anything. “I just want to speak with you!”

His legs protested their sudden exertion and so did his lungs as the chase continued. “Wait, damn it! Wait! Please!” The faster he ran the more her voice faded away. Rivan winced, feeling a bit bad for not even bothering to acknowledge her plea. But he wasn't going to stop running. 

…

She wasn't following him, or shouting anymore, but that was likely due to how quickly he sprinted away from her.

He was reaching the town again and even though that silver haired girl wasn't following him; likely because she didn't want to get anyone's attention with a potential ruckus in the dead of the night in town, he still ran. His steps down the stone road were as rapid as his heart right now, and he glanced behind himself towards the entrance of town- and didn't see anyone.

But still... What if she was planning to sneak up on him again?

An idea suddenly popped up in his mind. Making a quick turn he headed towards the bridge over the water. Rivan stepped up onto the stone railing, teetering on the edge. Looking back one more time he whispered to the silence of the night. “I'm sorry about all this.” He leaned back and dove into the freezing water. A silhouette beneath the water moved and then shimmered brightly, a large figure darting away towards the bay.

…....................................................................................................................................

Raine was flabbergasted by the other teen's response to her presence. And extremely irked. Who in the world reacts like that- she had talked calmly, made sure that she didn't appear threatening. Hell, if he could use magic surely he knew she was a half-elf like he was!? There was absolutely no need to panic!

Her heart was pounding and she was panting as she jogged back into town. … But she had to admit. If someone saw her doing magic and seen who she was... she might have responded just like he did too. … Raine's knuckled turned white in her grip. But still! That- that- ugh! She couldn't remember his name- that aggravating boy didn't need to have reacted so ridiculously! Just bolting away and not even giving her a chance to explain herself! 

Back in Palmacosta, a sudden wave of strong mana emitted out from where she was headed, the sheer amount of it making her feel nauseous and unsettled. Did he use magic again? Increasing her pace, Raine arrived at the small bridge connecting parts of the town together. There was no one there and the mana from before already rapidly faded away. 

Her chance of talking to another half-elf who wasn't with the Desians just up and disappeared on her.

“What... what just happened?” Raine stood there in silence for a few more moments, the chill of the ocean breeze causing her to shiver. … There was no point in lingering here, and no point in going to the inn at this time of night. That would just bring unwanted attention. Raine took a breath to calm herself and stepped away. She could mull over the things that just happened later, and she had to go back to Genis. Reluctantly, Raine left with a frown on her face with a shaky sigh. 

“...He has a sibling with him here.” Raine mumbled to herself. She'd speak to them about their brother tomorrow, hopefully before they left the port. Sighing once more, Raine tiredly made her way back to their temporary home. She'd figure out what to do to after she slept away all this confusion and exhaustion.

…....................................................................................................................................

The sun rose over the waters of Palmacosta and the usual bustle of the town was still quiet.

Except for one room within the Skippers Haven. Faris was already wide awake since dawn, making sure they had everything prepared for the trip back to Izoold. Rivan wasn't back from what ever that Esper was doing, but they didn't worry much about him. He could take care of himself and he'd be back by the time they had to depart. 

Slinging their pack over their shoulder, Faris figured they'd wait on the boat. From the sound of the room nearby Garth was still snoring like a behemoth, so they might as well just go on ahead. Rivan might be there too anyways. Leaving the Inn, they started to make their way to the pier. Until they heard someone call out to them.

“Excuse me! Are you the one of the crew members from Izoold?” A silver haired teen around their guardian's age was approaching them. 

“Aye, what's it to ya?” 

Raine was slightly taken aback by the youth's blunt tone of voice, but didn't let it show. “I was looking for someone who might be apart of your crew, a young man with mismatched eyes.” 

She knew Rivan? “I know of him, why are you looking for him?” She didn't look like she be the type to cause any trouble. But Rivan always told them looks could be deceiving. 

“I wanted to talk to him about what we where discussing at the bookstore a few days prior. I heard that he'd be leaving soon, and I wanted to talk to him a bit more before he left.” 

Faris stared at her for a moment and eventually nodded. Rivan did spend a lot of time at that place, and he did have a acquaintance there but they couldn't remember their name. “Fair enough. Though, I haven't seen him today yet- but he might already be on the boat getting ready to go back. Come on I'll take you there.” Faris gestured for Raine to follow, and started to make their way to the pier.

“So what exactly did you want to talk to him about?”

“We were discussing about the history of Sylverant.”

Oh, the history of this world. Faris wasn't to enthusiastic about that topic, they rather have learned about the history of their real home. An awkward silence fell over the two until they finally arrived at the boat. “Wait here,” The youngster motioned for the elven teen to stay where she was as they boarded the ship. “I'll check if he's here!” 

Raine honestly didn't have any complaint about not getting on that old creaky ship, and waited patiently while Faris went to and fro on the ship shouting for their guardian. After a few moments had passed they disembarked and shook their head at Raine. “Sorry. He wasn't anywhere on board. Have you checked by the fields? Rivan usually frequents that area.” 

“I've already checked there.” Before Faris could say anything else, Raine continued. “Don't worry, its alright.” She had to get back to Genis, there was no point in looking for someone who couldn't be easily found. “Thank you for trying to help.”

“Yeah, no problem, sorry that he's being such a pain to find. When I find him I'll tell him you were looking for him.” 

“No it's alright, its nothing to fret about. Thanks again.” Raine waved goodbye to them and left with a quite sigh. That venture proved fruitless and she was no closer to finding out about that other half-elf. And that child... they didn't emit the odd mana that half-elves did. Perhaps they weren't truly related? … But that didn't really matter. She entered the bookbinder's house and went into her and Genis's room, and dropped onto the bed with an annoyed grunt.

The pattering of feet caught her attention and a small weight jumping on the bed made her chuckle. “Good morning Genis.” 

“'Mornin' Raine!” 

Genis's smiling face lightened her mood slightly. She wouldn't worry anymore about that odd night. Her focus should only be on herself and Genis after all.

…....................................................................................................................................

It was already afternoon and Garth had set sail with only Faris on board. “Where the hell did that damn brother of yours go? Not even showing up and nowhere to be found in town! He knows that we have a schedule to keep, and you and Rydia to look after! Honestly now!” Garth ranted up at the helm. The old captain looked down at Faris who was hiding a grin by staring down at the rowdy ocean waves. “Still don't get why you insisted we leave without him.”

“... You remember that one time when Rivan was swimming off the coast and he scared that one crew when he leapt out of the water and onto their boat?” 

“He scared the living daylights outta 'em. Why'd you mention that?”

“Well...”  
A loud splash from a wave clashing against the boat made Garth yell out in alarm, and fell right on his rear when he spotted a shadowed figure suddenly appear on deck. “What the hell!?” Faris simply let out a laugh at the captain's reaction. 

Focusing his attention on the the figure, the fisherman scowled. “Again. What. The. Hell, Rivan. How-” Garth groaned and leaned on the wheel while Faris doubled over in a laughing fit. “Damn it boy- what are you a fish- jumping outta the damn water- Hell! Just swimming to us when we're so far from Palmacosta- how did you even manage- just- ugh!” 

Sometimes he wondered how he managed to get such an odd young crew. “Damn fishboy, gonna scare me to death one of these days...” he mumbled and groaned; waving tiredly at the sight of Rivan's apologetic face and his rush of apologies, “Just, just go and get yerself all dried up for crying out loud- yer soaked to the bone! And Faris, stop crackling over there! Go do something besides laughing at my expense!”

Faris calmed their laughter, “Aye, aye captain.” Still muffling a bit of giggles, they went to follow their guardian below deck, since they had already dealt with everything on the small ship. There was a brief moment of silence as Rivan waved the water out of his clothes with a simple flick of his hand- that is until Faris spoke up again. “So what was with the spontaneous nightly swim?”

Rivan paused in taking the water out of his hair, the liquid floating idly in the air like a bubble. 

“Oh, and an acquaintance of yours was asking for you, just before we left.”

He hummed, still not turning around to face Faris. “To answer your question, the reason I went for a 'nightly' swim was because of someone spotting me.” 

“Someone saw you!?” 

“Yes, but I don't think they'd raise a fuss. They didn't seem the type. At least I hope so.”

“... Do you think this 'acquaintance' who was looking for you might have been the one who saw you then?”

“It's a possibility, but if they didn't say anything to you I wouldn't worry, alright?”

Faris let out an exaggerated humph and crossed their arms at him. “Fine, fine. …” Stubbornly walking past him they climbed into their preferred hammock. “At least we're finally heading back to Rydia. I starting to get tired of being in that town.” Rivan couldn't help but agree, especially after last night's incident. Shifting in his own hammock, he tucked his hands behind his head. “Lets get some rest Faris, something tells me we'll need it.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next batch of chapters is gonna take a while, I want to revise them more before I upload them. To any who've read this far, hope that you've enjoyed this!


	8. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to take a risk.

When they had finally arrived back at Izoold, both Rivan and Faris were relieved to see Rydia in good health. As per usual, she was overjoyed that her two siblings were back, especially with all the trinkets they brought. She had crafted gifts in return for them with help from Linda, a cloth headband to keep the hair out Faris' eyes, and a ribbon to wrap around and contain Rivan's long hair. 

Afterwards, days yet again passed by without any incidents. Even trips back to Palmacosta went smoothly and quickly, and things settled into a calm in the small fishing village. But he couldn't forget, and was spiteful of, the fact that nearly another year in this world was about to pass them by. He couldn't be too irritated though, Faris and Rydia were safe and sound and he didn't have to deal with any trouble lately.

That is until fall had arrived.

Apparently his infusements of mana into the land of Palmacosta wasn't nearly enough to encourage a prosperous harvest, and trade became scarce between Izoold and the port city. To the point where no one was bothering to sail there anymore. And it didn't help that the usual fishing spots that actually benefited from his mana couldn't be fished due to Garth and the rest of the captains issuing that the fish populations needed to recover. 

And that caused the villagers to become irritated.

They still treated the trio nicely, but recent visitors who overstayed their welcome were met with sneers behind their backs. Rivan was always surprised by how people's attitudes changed when the amount of food they could eat diminished. He knew it was especially to be expected in this world, given the scarcity of supplies, but nonetheless, everyone's change in demeanor still unsettled him. 

...

But he had no time to think about such things today. Today he was supposed to accompany Garth to one of the farther fishing grounds. And the old man didn't allow Faris to come with them, despite their many complaints, as the area was rumored to have ferocious monsters frequenting the waters. Rivan sighed as they sailed further and further from the mainland. He could only hope that nothing worrisome would happen during this trip. He didn't have any nagging feelings of foreboding so that was a relief.

“We're almost there Rivan! Make sure you have those nets all set up already!” Even though they just barely arrived to the fishing grounds, the old man was already acting with caution. And Rivan couldn't' blame him. The waters they were in ebbed with energy, surprisingly healthy compared to the places they usually fished at. 

It was good and bad fact, considering the potential monster threat the abundance of life attracted. From what he had heard from the bickering sailors, places where mana naturally flowed had a habit of luring all sorts of beasts to it. Hence all of their reluctance to go to said places.

Yet here they were. 

“Make sure not to fall overboard boy! I wouldn't want to find out what's under these waters besides the fish!” Garth laughed, but Rivan could tell that he was nervous, with how the captain was gripping the helm. The Esper thought that if he gripped it any tighter that it would snap under the pressure. If they did encounter a fiend- or what ever they were called in this world, he wasn't sure that his elderly friend would be able to do much damage to it, with that rusty old spear he had brought along. Not to mention that the wooden ship was fairly small too, if a large creature were to cling to the side they would probably capsize for sure.

Rivan tossed out the nets, watching as they sank into the depths, debating on doing that trick of attracting fish. But he thought it best not to, not when it could attract unwanted creatures too. 'Are the monsters in these waters truly so fearsome?' 

His fingers drummed against the wooden handrail. Garth had eventually joined him by now with that old spear of his and started tossing the nets on the other side of the boat. “Let's hope we can make this a quick trip, definitely don't want to over stay our welcome here.” The captain grunted as he eyed the waters surrounding them.

“Have you ever seen a sea monster before Garth?” Rivan asked as he pulled a reasonably hefty haul of fish onto the boat. 

“Only a few times, all small frys though. I've been luckier than the other captains when it comes to that. Speaking of that, once when I was younger- just a bit older than you are now, me and my old man bumped into one nearby the waters of the village. It was a small thing though, a simple Sea Jelly.” The captain grumbled as he pulled up his own nets. 

“Still was a pain to fight, and it gave my Pa a nasty scar on his ankle.” They both threw their remaining empty nets back in. “Point is, even the small ones can cause havoc if you're not too careful. I'd hate to run into one of the even bigger ones here.” Rivan could only agree with him.

Encountering a monster would be bad- especially for the old man Rivan had grown fond of.

“Let's just get a few more decent hauls for the village, and then we'll head back.” “Aye Captain!”

…....................................................................................................................................

The hours that followed were filled with the simple repetition of pulling the nets up and throwing them back in. By the time they got an acceptable haul to take back to the village, the sun was already starting to get low on the horizon.

“That took a bit longer than I would've liked, but good work!” Garth patted his back. “Still a lucky charm it seems, eh Rivan.” Rivan didn't share his sentiment, but meerly shrugged. “I guess you could say that.” The old sea captain ruffled his hair and made his way back to the helm. “Well- time to get our damn keisters back home before it gets completely pitch black!” 

Rivan fixed up the barrels of fish while the captain set the ship's course back to Izoold. By now the sun was almost completely set. They'd have barely enough time to arrive home before it got if they kept up the smooth sailing. The young Esper hummed, enjoying the sea breeze. Being at sea like this always calmed him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the salty air. It wasn't the familiar scent of the seas of Gaia, but nonetheless it brought him comfort...

...

“Rivan, move!” Garth's distraught voice brought him back to his sense just in time to fall away from the railway in surprise. A jet of water crashed into the very spot he was standing mere moments before, splintering it and making the ship rock violently at the assault. “Rivan- Rivan are you alright!?” The old sea captain rushed to his side, spear in hand. “Looks like our luck ran out!”

Rivan found himself getting hefted up by the older man, and tugged back to the center of the deck. “Stay away from the sides boy, we got a damn big problem on our hands.” Garth glared at the damage, “Shit... and just when we were almost in safe waters!” He shoved Rivan behind him, pointing his spear at the port side. Nothing had followed up the initial attack, yet there was tension in the air.

Only the sounds of crashing waves against the ship's hull and Garth's ragged breathing stirred the air.

But Rivan could feel it.

There was a presence lingering with them, it's energy ebbing along within the waves. Until-

“Gah!” Garth and Rivan struggled to keep their footing when something collided with the ship. “Damn!” The fisherman used his spear to steady himself, “This feels like it really is a big one!” He gripped the spear with both hands, preparing himself for the worst. 

An ear piercing shriek filled their surroundings, and the ship shook one last time. A spray of water hit their faces and they heard a resounding thump of something landing on the deck. The wooden ship dipped further into the water, dangerously close to almost tipping.

Refocused, the two turned their gaze to the intruder and Garth paled. “Well shit.”

The creature looked like an admantoise, if adamantoise normally looked at people like it wanted to eat them. “Stay back Rivan!” Garth yelled and charged, thrusting the spear at the beast only to have the blade scrape harmlessly past its scaled neck. 

“Son of a- argh!” “Garth!” The giant tortoise had retaliated in kind, swiping its claws at the fisherman, snapping the spear in half like a twig and sending the old man hurtling past Rivan. 

Garth groaned in agony, his shirt torn revealing three long bleeding gashes across his chest. Rivan looked between the giant tortoise and Garth. If he didn't do anything his friend would surely die- but-

Rivan ducked out of the way, the Tortoise being loud enough to forewarn it's attack, jaws snapping loudly shut just above his head. There was no time to think- he had to act! “To hell with it!” His hand was forced, this was an emergency. His eyes glowed and he shouted a spell, “Thundaga!”

If Garth saw him, and hated him for this, then so be it.

The bolt of lighting shot away from his hand, and the monster having not expected such retaliation, was struck right in the face with it. Screeching, it reeled back, falling to the floor stunned and twitching but still alive. 

Quickly following up his attack, Rivan summoned his own spear, the weapon appearing in his hands in a flash of light. Twirling the cerulean weapon, Rivan charged and leapt high, directing the spear's blade below him. He had to end this quickly.

Before the beast could recover, the spear was driven into its skull with such force that it didn't have a chance to screech one last time. The giant turtle twitched and stilled. Making sure it was truly dead, a habit after dealing with fiends, he wedged his spear free of the beast. Dispelling his weapon, the Esper turned to Garth. 

The old man was looking at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. “I- You just- just-” As the fisherman struggled to form words, Rivan made it to his side, eyes still glowing as he focused to cast another spell. He raised his hands towards Garth's still bleeding wounds, ignoring how he flinched at the movement.

“Curaga...” He muttered, his hands glowing with magic. Garth gasped, feeling and seeing his wounds cease bleeding and stich back together until the only evidence he was ever injured was his torn shirt. “You... you can use magic...” Rivan laughed bitterly, “Yes, indeed I can.” The glow from his eyes and hands faded away and a tense silence fell over them. Rivan said nothing as the captain shifted to lean on his other side, gaze still on where his wounds used to be.

…

“Do you hate me?” Rivan finally broke the silence, and Garth let out a confused “Huh”.

“I said, 'Do you hate me.' For using magic.” The Esper stood up, offering a hand to the dumbfounded sailor. Looking from Rivan's face to his hand, the captain grunted and clasped his hand. “I would only hate you if you had let that damn monster kill and eat us both.” Garth awkwardly laughed as Rivan pulled him up. “Heh...Jokes on it though. We're gonna be the one eating it- guess the village is going to be havin' turtle soup for a while.”

Helping Garth back to the helm so they could carry on back home, Rivan groaned and slumped against the railway. Summoning that spear of his and casting two high level spells took a big toll on him. His whole body ached and he was trying, and failing, at fighting off the urge to fall asleep.

Just as he almost lost himself to sleep, Garth got his attention, “I don't hate you... for... for being a half-elf kid.” “I'm-” The old man shook his head. “No use trying to make excuses. You are what you are, I saw it myself. And I'm guessing your siblings are like you too.” “No, we're not related by blood.” Rivan may have not been able to correct him about himself, but at the most part he could keep those two out of it. “They're not half-elves.” 

“...Ah, I see.” Garth let loose a long drawn out sigh and continued on. “But don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone about what happened. If it weren't for you I probably would've been in that bastard's guts by now. Would've been lost at sea and unable to see Max again...” The old man paused, taking a moment to figure out what to say.

“What I'm trying to say is- Thanks Rivan. You're a good kid. Nothing like those damn Desians.” He turned and smiled at him. “And I owe you for sure. So trust me I'm not saying a word about this.” Rivan returned his smile with his own exhausted one. “...I'm a guardian after all...” The Esper mumbled as his eyes began to close.

“Hmm? What do you mean by that boy? Oh?” Garth scratched at his beard, Rivan had fallen over, exhausted winning over. “Fell asleep, eh?” He chuckled lightly. “Get some rest kid, you deserve it.”


End file.
